


Moonflowers and Sunflowers

by Always_Sundae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Inspired by Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Theo Raeken is a baker, mild Self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Sundae/pseuds/Always_Sundae
Summary: Li and Theo are feral werewolves stranded on an island who find and adopt Michael, a human, into their pack. When Michael decides to go back to civilization, they decide to go with him. The three move to the country and from there, each boy has the space to grow and direct their life onto the path they desire whether that is human or wolf. But as they go their separate ways, what will they do to stay close?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Self, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Self, Theo Raeken/Self





	Moonflowers and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely inspired by the anime movie, Wolf Children, although this AU is not a kidfic in anyway. So far, I have only written the complete short version of this fic, but if this gets enough attention, I will attempt to write the full story with dialogue and chapters.

Michael washed up on a jungle island and was eventually discovered by two feral werewolves, Li and Theo, who had been stranded there since they were little. They weren’t able to be human, because a mysterious moonflower kept them in a perpetual shifted state, only able to switch between werewolf and wolf form.

Drawn to Michael’s helplessness, they instinctively took him into their pack to take care of him. They brought him meat to cook and eat and allowed him to sleep with them in their warm, dry den.

As time went on, Michael and the wolf boys learned how to communicate in a limited way with the wolf boys rasping out words they had long since forgotten. As they learned about each other they grew very close, and they settled into a routine, developing a happy little life for themselves.

One day, a ship arrived and offered to take Michael back to civilization. Michael wholeheartedly accepted, forgetting about the two wolf boys he would be leaving behind.  
  


When he told them about it, they wanted to go with him. Michael strongly discouraged them from coming, because he didn’t want them to have to integrate into a society that wouldn’t understand them. But they refused to listen and when he tried to leave, they both jumped into the water to swim after him. So he gave up and let them come along, resolving to help them be happy and true to themselves, even though the world would expect them to change.

* * *

Back in the States, Michael learned that his uncle—a modestly rich but simple living hermit—had died and left Michael his estate and fortune. When he heard that his late uncle’s house was deep in the country, he thought it was the perfect solution to give the wolf boys a living situation better suited to them.

Since they were no longer under the effects of the moonflower, the wolf boys were simply human now. However, if they got too emotional, or the moon was full, they still ended up shifting, so it wasn’t like they had completely lost their werewolf sides.  
  


Michael did his best to teach them how to regulate their emotions and shifts as well as navigate the complexities of being human. He made sure to do it in such a way that the wolf boys never felt like there was something wrong with them, though it didn’t stop other people from making them feel that way.

Out of the two of them, Theo disliked adapting to being human. He missed hunting, running, and howling at the moon, being secluded and shaded in the darkness of night and the foliage of the island. He was great at faking social niceties and appearing normal, but he preferred to be a homebody.  
  


But Li, on the other hand, loved human living and desired to be a part of all of it. He loved learning and figuring things out, and he was insatiably curious. He was always getting into things and asking questions. He struggled with a particular problem though: whenever he got excited over something, he became possessive of it, which would trigger aggressive and territorial instincts that caused him to shift. It was very hard for him to control his emotions, and it led to him needing to stay cooped up so no one would discover he was a werewolf.  
  


One day, though, Michael discovered through the most ridiculous coincidence that, just as moonflowers kept them always shifted, sunflowers kept them from shifting altogether. Once they learned this trick, Li always wore a sachetel of dried sunflower petals on a string around his neck. This dampened his shifts so that he could explore and embrace the town.

* * *

Michael was content to teach his wolf boys as much as they desired to learn as well as to love them and share his life with them. His main job besides that was to balance the checkbook. The fortune left by his uncle was enough to cover basic expenses for the three of them, but there was practically no room for emergencies, extra necessities, or goodies. So Michael decided to get a job.

At this point, Li was going to community and adult school groups to learn all he could, but Theo wasn’t interested. He picked up the basics fairly quickly, but he was fine with learning only enough to get by. So, when Michael got a job at the local library, Theo went with him, because as much as he hated being with humans, he hated being alone even more. His pack instincts were just too strong, and with Li at school, he didn’t have many options.

Theo people-watched for a while and then browsed the selection of books. Eventually, he came upon a section that sparked his interest: books full of pictures of delicious-looking food with measurements and directions to make them. When he asked Michael about it, Michael explained that they were cookbooks.  
  


Without hesitation, Theo said he wanted to make all the food. Michael hid his amusement behind a sweet smile and said he would sign Theo up to get a library card. Once Theo received one, Michael told him he could pick out which meals he wanted to try making most, and they would go shopping after work so they could cook them together later.

Theo had such a keen sense of smell because of his werewolf powers that he knew what flavors went together really well, and soon he was relying completely on his werewolf nose instead of measuring cups to follow a recipe. Sometimes, he even used more or less of an ingredient than what the recipe called for, which always made it turn out even better.  
  


Instead of going with Michael, he would cook at home and send Li and Michael with pack lunches. Whenever people saw, tasted, and smelled the good food, they would ask if Theo would be willing to make food for them sometime too.  
  


At first, Theo was like hell no, I’m not making things for any human, it’s for pack! But Li gave him those big puppy eyes, and begged him to make his specialty blondies so Li could bring them to school group with him. He wanted to impress his friends so they would like him more. Theo reluctantly agreed.  
  


And that was just the start. Soon requests started pouring in, and as long as Theo didn’t have to interact directly with people, he found it very fulfilling and challenging to make the different desserts and baked goods people requested.

Someone suggested to Li that Theo should try selling his baked goods at the local store. Theo’s eyes shone at the idea of having money of his very own, so he decided to do it.  
  


When the storekeeper agreed to the arrangement, Michael and Li helped Theo bring in packages of wrapped goodies, and then all three of them waited around to see if they would sell. Theo was too restless and invested to go home and come back later, so they chose an out of the way corner to watch.  
  


The hours ticked by, and there were still no sales, even though there were signs and flyers everywhere. The tension rose inside Theo until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he ran away before he involuntarily full-shifted in the middle of town from his distress.  
  


When Michael and Li eventually found him, he was struggling to regulate his emotions and shifts. Michael explained to him that sometimes, the first time you try to make a buck in the human world, it takes a while and is hard work. He encouraged Theo to not give up so easily; that he would make a sale eventually. This helped Theo feel better, and once he had calmed down, they all walked back to the store.

As it turned out, while they were gone, Theo’s baked goods had completely sold out. The shop owner even had to put out a sign-up sheet because so many people kept asking about the new treats. There were already two full pages of people detailing their orders.  
  


*Fump!* A heavy wad of cash landed in Theo’s hand. The shop owner had already taken out his cut, so what Theo held was all his: one full day’s worth of sold goods.

From then on, Theo had something worthwhile to him, just like Li and Michael did. He didn’t spend much of the money, except on a few wacky novelty items and gifts for Michael and Li. Mostly though, he just liked to count it and carry it around.  
  


After a while, he decided he wanted something to keep his money and his library card in. He researched and then bought himself a really fancy wallet. He even asked the saleswoman to wrap it up nice for him. Then he told Michael he wanted to have a gift party to unwrap it at. Michael was amused at his request, but he was all too happy to get decorations. It was a nice, quiet party, and there were even candles, because both wolf boys associated cool human celebrations with candles.

* * *

As the seasons changed, Li finally completed his GED. With school completed and his groups ended for the season, he became restless and antsy.

It had been ages since Li had needed the sunflowers to help him control his shifts, so he was no longer wearing the satchel around his neck. One day, while he was in the middle of the bustling town square, he just lost it. Full of frustration, he half shifted and snapped at a dog in front of everyone. As people stared, Li became horrified at what he had done and ran off to hide.  
  


Li tore sunflowers from the ground by the roots on his way out of town. Once he was deep in the forest, he laid them all around himself and sat on the ground, rocking back and forth. He waited, but the anger and frustration inside him didn’t die down like he thought it would, despite being unable to shift.  
  


**Mild trigger warning for self-harm starts here**

Guilt choked him, and he became irrationally scared that the sunflowers weren’t working anymore because he was turning into a monster. He was really panicked at this point, barely aware of anything but the fear and frustration brimming underneath. He started scratching at his skin furiously, like he was trying to claw the wolf out of him.  
  


As he scratched, the wildness of the wolf awakened, which scared him into scratching even harder. He grabbed a rock and began cutting his skin with it. The bloodier he got, the more his wolf tried to claw its way to the front so it could protect him. Li threw the rock away and then picked up the sunflowers, ripping them to shreds and smearing the petals into his cuts. His wolf howled loudly inside him until it burst forth, and Li’s mouth involuntarily opened to let the sound spill out.

**End trigger warning  
  
**

The wolf was in control now, and it used the last of its strength to remove all the petals and stumble a bit away from them before passing out.

When it started to rain and Li still wasn’t home, Michael and Theo became worried. As the storm worsened and it neared midnight, Theo and Michael put on slickers and hurried out to look for him, terrified with him gone.  
  


They called and called, walking deeper into the forest, until they heard the howl and rushed towards the sound. There they found his poor, full-shifted wolf form, bloody and ripped apart, with shredded sunflowers all around where he lay.  
  


Michael removed his shirt to gently clean the cuts, and then Theo picked him up to carefully carry him home. Thankfully, by the time they reached the front door, Li had already healed.  
  


They dried him off and laid his unconscious body in the warm, dry covers before getting in themselves, pressing into him protectively.  
  


Li slowly came to and sniffed, but didn’t shift back. He just snuggled into them closer, cried in whatever way a wolf could, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Michael pleaded for Li to shift back and sit down with them so they could talk over breakfast. Li was somber and fatigued, but he did shift back to his human form and wrap himself in a blanket before sitting at the table. Both Theo and Michael spoke in gentle, low voices and made sure that Li knew they would listen whenever he was ready to talk.  
  


Eventually, Li started to explain that he just didn’t know what to do with his life anymore. He expressed that it almost would’ve been easier if he’d stayed a wolf, because now that he knew things, his brain was incessant about learning more and more. He had worked so hard to become human, but there was still so much he hadn’t experienced. He felt stuck between wanting to see the world and expanding his horizons even more, and feeling awful about leaving his pack behind. He admitted that his struggle was causing him a lot of pain, but that he couldn’t bear to hurt them, too.  
  


Tears rolled down Li’s cheek as Michael placed his hand on Li’s arm. Michael said that if he really needed and wanted to go, he should, and that Michael would do everything in his power to help him have his dreams and desires.  
  


Li looked at him, then stared at Theo, who had been silent. Theo’s expression was contorted and downcast, but eventually, he took a deep breath, gazed into Li’s eyes, and nodded his agreement. Li smiled and sniffed, nodding back his gratefulness. This moment was bittersweet for all of them: wishing Li happiness and fullness on his journey, but also feeling melancholic at the idea of the house having one less person in it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Michael and Theo helped Li gather his things together and plan what he was going to do. Michael rebalanced the checkbook and withdrew enough funds for a trip around the world, covering flights, motels, and other necessities. Li would be gone for a couple of months, visiting various places of interest, historic, and social value and once he came back, he would prepare to apply for a scholarship and get into a small university.  
  


After he left, Li made sure to text, call, video chat, and send postcards and letters to his pack whenever he could, depending on what was available to do. He visited Japan, China, most of Europe, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Canada, and other places in America, usually only for a few days to a week each.

While Li was off seeing the world and buffing up his cultural knowledge, Theo became distant. He was having a very hard time adapting to his mate being gone.  
  


After Li left, Theo’s baking orders died down. He hadn’t realized how much Li’s magnetic personality helped the townspeople take interest in him. He still managed to get decent sales every week, but it wasn’t enough to fill his time, or the void his missing mate had left in his heart.  
  


Michael comforted Theo the best he could, and they managed to become a lot closer in Li’s absence. But even Theo’s adoration for Michael didn’t keep a dullness from coming into his face; Li had always been the spark in Theo’s eyes.

One night, Theo woke Michael up by crying, even though he tried to hide it. Michael pleaded with Theo to talk to him, and Theo said he would only do it on the condition that Michael swear not to tell Li. Michael didn’t like it, but he promised.  
  


Theo went on to explain that he ached for the times when he and Li were just wolves living on an island. He missed the comforting sound of his mate’s heartbeat and the scent of the liveliness and adrenaline running through Li that made Theo’s wolf purr. He longed for the wildness, fur, teeth, and claws of a wolf and to hunt, run, and fight again. It was more than just missing his mate: it was feeling alienated among the humans in the town and feeling like he didn’t belong. He wanted to be with his own people—werewolves—again.  
  


Michael nodded slowly and said that one of his greatest fears when they decided to come back with him was that they would regret leaving behind the beautiful way they lived in their natural state on the island and feel like somehow they were wrong for being what they were.  
  


Theo began to sob and repeated to Michael over and over again that he wanted to come, he wanted to, because Michael was pack and always would be pack. That from the moment they met, he was theirs. Besides, Michael had been with them for so long that he smelled more like a wolf than anything else, and he had learned their behaviors so well, he was practically one of them. He didn’t regret coming with Michael at all; he just wanted to be in a place with more wolves than humans; to be a part of a bigger wolf pack so he didn’t feel so forlorn inside.  
  


Michael petted Theo’s hair and gently shushed him until he fell asleep. He understood now. He loved Theo so much. If he missed being a wolf, Michael was going to help him find wolves to be with.

* * *

It took a lot of digging into some really sketchy sites and accidentally downloading two viruses, but Michael believed he had finally found a real secret werewolf community. And by the greatest luck, it was only 4 hours drive away.  
  


Michael packed up the car and told Theo he was going on his first human road trip. Theo was suspicious and didn’t really want to go, but Michael promised him it would be worth it.

About 30 minutes away from the community (which was actually just a moderate sized building in the middle of a big piece of privately owned forest), Theo, who had his head out the window the whole time, sniffed hard, and then his eyes went wide. He gripped the window sill of the car and stuck his whole torso out, as Michael yelled at him to get back in the car.  
  


When Theo finally listened to Michael’s commands, he asked how Michael had found them, with more life in his face than had been there in a while. Michael chuckled and explained that he went digging through a lot of websites full of sexy ladies and gents offering him a good time. Theo’s eyebrows quirked at that because he didn’t understand, but he didn’t care to ask more.  
  


Michael parked the car just off the gravel path, and they both walked to the house, which looked more like a small community building.  
  


Moments after they rang the bell, a blond-haired man roughly in his 30s opened the door a crack. He was dressed in simple, comfortable, plain-colored clothes and chunky work boots.  
  


After getting a good sniff of both of them, he unlatched the door and welcomed them in. Once he had introduced himself and helped them get settled, he pulled out a whistle and blew it. Michael thought it was broken at first, but noticed it made Theo cover his ears.  
  


The man, Parrish, explained that using a dog whistle was the quickest way to gather the pack without nosy humans knowing about it. He told them the pack would be there shortly.  
  


Parrish talked with them for a little while, asking why they had come and what they were looking for here. As Michael and Theo answered his questions, Theo started to become more alive, nose flaring as he perched on the edge of his seat.  
  


Parrish grinned and stated that when you haven’t been around many of your own kind, being around a lot of them can feel a little heady at first. The supernatural magic swarms around you, trying to see if there is a pack bond to be had, or if there are only clashes and conflicts.

Suddenly, there was scuffles beyond the door and then it opened. Isaac came through first, quiet and observant. Derek, Malia, and Peter followed, squabbling at each other as they walked in. Scott added a word here and there as he immediately went over to start snuggling his boyfriend Isaac’s neck. Brett and Lori came in last, dragging a dead deer behind them that was going to be cooked and eaten.  
  


Once they had taken care of the deer, they all crowded around Theo, looking at him expectantly. Theo squeezed Michael’s hand tightly, nervous.  
  


Malia approached him first and reached out her hand, causing him to flinch. She explored the locks of his hair and then slipped her hand down to grip the back of his neck. Theo’s instincts made him growl, but he didn’t pull away. He liked the action; it felt like a piece of something missing being found. That dynamic of tugging and pulling made his wolf eager. Theo gripped her wrist as his fangs slowly poked through, and then Peter pulled her hand away.  
  


All the people shifted into their were forms, fangs biting and eyes glowing. Michael made himself as small as possible, feeling very intimidated and overwhelmed. He was unsure if it was even safe to be in the middle of all this but he couldn’t break free of Theo’s grasp.  
  


Brett tried to push Michael away to move in closer so he could inspect and smell Theo, examining the potential for a new packmate. But Theo’s wolf did not like that one bit; he half-shifted completely and snapped at Brett. Then he put practically his whole body in Michael’s lap, guarding him possessively.  
  


All the wolves looked at each other, asking wordless questions. Lori finally realized what was happening and said that Michael must also be accepted, or Theo’s wolf would reject the bond.  
  


Michael stuttered and tried to object, saying he wasn’t trying to intrude in their werewolf rituals. But he was interrupted by Theo whining and growling, a mix of a plea and a warning in the vocalization.  
  


Isaac knelt in front of Michael and Theo, his hands open and raised vulnerably. Theo watched as Isaac placed one hand on Michael’s knee and the other on his. He was still tense, but his wolf seemed to like this action much better.  
  


All the other werewolves thought this was an unusual situation, but they adapted to it without questioning further. Soon, both Michael and Theo were receiving fervent scenting, petting, nuzzling, nipping, grabbing, and jabbing. The pack bond formed very naturally after that. Theo leaned into the marking and attention and returned it, tentatively at first, and then eagerly. Michael felt really weird about the whole situation, but he also felt secretly honored to be included as one of them.

Once the pack bond was officially settled into place, Theo looked a lot better. He felt right, like he had found his home. The werewolves (and singular werecoyote) gave Michael and Theo some space once the bond ritual was over, lazing about in piles around the room as they got to know their new packmates.

* * *

Michael and Theo stayed at the pack building for a few days. But as time went on, Michael could see Theo struggling with an internal conflict: stay with Michael or be out there, be a wolf, like he ached to do.  
  


Michael sat him down to talk and told Theo he belonged out there with them, with his new pack, his people. All he wanted was for Theo to be happy, so it was okay. Besides, Li was coming home soon, and Michael needed to get back so he could wait for him.  
  


Theo sighed and finally stopped fighting the pull of his wolf calling him to be wild and free.  
  


Peeling off one article of clothing at a time, in between kisses with Michael, Theo told him he loved him and promised to return the day Li was supposed to arrive home. Once he had stripped down, he shifted into his wolf form and disappeared into the forest.

With a brave face, Michael packed up his car and drove home alone. It wasn’t until he saw Theo’s favorite purchase, his fancy leather wallet, that he broke down crying. He missed both his boys like his heart would break, but he resigned himself to the fate of what they had fading away. It wasn’t like he had ever deserved to have such special creatures to be his own, anyway.

* * *

Li was on the last leg of his journey. He chatted with Michael whenever he could, looking forward to being home. He was very happy to learn that Theo had found a wolf pack to be with. He hoped to meet them someday, but he was going to be busy with university soon, so he didn’t know when that would be. Michael’s heart hurt when he heard that, realizing again that his boys were drifting away, and he couldn’t say anything more about it except “I miss you”.

True to his promise, Theo arrived early in the morning, just before Michael was about to get in the car to go to the airport. Once he was wearing clothes, they got in the car and drove off.  
  


Theo didn’t speak the whole time. He was different than before, more wild and earthy. His hair had grown longer, and grizzly whiskers veiled his face. But despite his rugged appearance and otherworldly affect, he also seemed at peace and content, so Michael didn’t question him, even though he yearned to hear his voice.

As soon as Li came through the gates, Theo rushed into his arms, and they both started fake howling loudly with happiness, not even caring that passersby stared at them strangely.  
  


Michael watched them by the wayside, smiling wide as his boys nuzzled each other’s neck and warbled in secret wolf-like noises. His heart pinched to see them so happy with each other, but it wasn’t a completely good pinch. It pained him and made sadness and longing fill his heart.  
  


Both boys looked up suddenly; they could sense Michael’s troubled emotions. They bustled over to him and started smothering him in love, kisses, licks, and nips. It helped to lessen the ache, but didn’t make it go away completely. Both boys’ eyebrows furrowed as they smelled Michael’s dulled, but not gone, distress.

Li prattled the whole ride home. Theo became more lively, too, infected by Li’s enthusiasm. Michael chimed in from time to time, asking questions and learning of Li’s awesome adventures, messy mistakes and sweet surprises alike.  
  


Once home, Li said he just wanted to eat a big meal and then sleep with his mates for a day straight. This was the first time Michael had ever heard himself being referred to as either boy’s mate. He was surprised, and he sniffled a little. It was good to know that actually, maybe the wolf boys were his after all—or at least, he was theirs, which was good enough for him. Michael was unaware, but both boys sensed Michael’s sadness again and noted it silently to each other.

* * *

Theo stuck around and told them all about what it was like to live with the pack. He explained that Parrish wasn’t actually a werewolf and was unable to shift into one, which was why he lived in the house. He was kind of a keeper and guardian of the pack. He kept an eye out for trouble and made sure they stayed hidden. He also kept things organized by making sure they had supplies, that the mortgage and bills were paid, and other things like that.  
  


He told stories of things he had done with Malia, Peter, Scott, Isaac, and the rest, detailing the various ways the wolves got up to mischief and lived in the forest.  
  


He said that he cared about them as a group, but he didn’t always get along that well with them individually. He was okay with that—sometimes there weren’t strong bonds with every pack member. He had made a few close friends, though: Brett, Lori, and Derek. And the others were still kind and courteous. They made sure he was alright and didn’t feel othered in the pack.

Michael, on his end, told them what he had been doing in town and how his job at the library was. He said that many of the villagers genuinely missed their presence. Also, none of them had said anything about Li’s appearance that one day he lost control, so if they saw anything, they kept it to themselves. Li was very glad to hear that, even though it was hard for all of them to remember that day.

Li soon started researching programs and studying to get into university. Theo baked again, although he often went back and forth between Michael and Li’s house and the pack community.  
  


Michael was desperate for their affection and attention. He often tried to mark them with his scent like they did to him, and he hung on them as much as he could. He clung to both boys, dreading when they would leave even though he wished them happiness. Both boys doted on him as much as they could with growing concern.

* * *

Summer turned into fall. Li succeeded in receiving a scholarship to a small but good university. He didn’t care much about making a career or getting a degree, so he focused on choosing subjects he was interested in, like geography, history, and philosophy.  
  


Theo went back to his pack. He tried to visit Michael periodically, but as winter came, his visits became fewer and farther between because of the snow and other factors.

It had been over a month since Theo’s last visit, and Michael became cold. So very, very cold. Colder than he had ever been in his life. He did everything he could to keep warm. He turned the heat up as high as it would go and bundled himself under layers and layers, but nothing worked.  
  


At first, he thought maybe he just needed to bulk up to get better insulation, so he exercised, drank hot cocoa, and fattened up. When that didn’t work, he believed he was sick, but his temperature was normal and he had no other symptoms.  
  


When his hands started to stiffen, and it became hard to move and get out of bed, Michael resigned himself to suffering. It wasn’t like he didn’t care, but something inside him was physically stopping him from going about his life bit by bit. And it was just so stinking cold...

Michael stopped moving. Living was like ice: frozen in time, stuck in a glacier. Michael didn’t know what was happening or what he did wrong, but at this point, he was so cold, he didn’t have it in him to try anymore. His eyes were bleary, and he was barely able to keep them open. It wouldn’t be so bad to just give up...right?

*SLAM!* The door burst open. Li and Theo practically knocked heads as they scrambled to get through the door and to his side.

Michael saw them, but he was unable to react or move. Right before his eyes closed, he felt one thing: warm. Warmer than he thought he would ever feel again.

* * *

Hours later, Michael finally stirred and he found two big wolves clinging to either side of him, their thick, soft fur encasing his skin like a luxurious blanket.  
  


As soon as they both noticed he was awake, Theo licked Michael’s cheek, and Li nuzzled into his neck. Their wolf eyes were full of worry and concern. Michael rubbed Li’s ears and leaned more into Theo’s face, and both boys felt relieved and were able to settle again.  
  


Later on, Li and Theo demanded to know why Michael didn’t call or visit either of them. Michael just shrugged and said he was trying to give them the freedom to make their own choices, to be happy and go the way they wanted to in life. They frowned and said that for months now, they could sense every single second Michael was upset, hurting their hearts. How could they be happy with him suffering so much? Michael was subdued; he hadn’t known this.  
  


The boys continued to say that when they felt Michael fading, they did all they could to rush back to his side. Theo had hitched a ride partway with a truck driver Parrish knew so he could make it through the snow and Li got permission to take an extended break from school for a medical emergency.

Michael stared at them and asked how they were able to feel how he was doing. Was it through the pack bond?  
  


Both boys shook their heads. No, Theo explained, it was more like through a type of mating bond.

Theo had talked with Parrish about what he was feeling before he left. Parrish said he wasn’t sure, but it sounded like mate withdrawal. If two or more werewolves were meant to be mates, because they had become important and special to each other, and one of them wasn’t reciprocating the mating bond, (even though they wanted to), then whenever the mates weren’t in physical vicinity of one another, whoever was avoiding the pull of the bond, the…  
  


Theo frowned and said Parrish had used a particular phrase. It was “The moonflower will remove its beam, and the sunflower will wilt,” which didn’t make much sense, but whatever it meant, it was bad.  
  


Michael explained that the only thing that happened when the boys were gone was that he was was severely and unrelentingly cold.  
  


Li snapped his fingers and exclaimed that the phrase was a parallel. The moonflower removing its “beam” meant it was going into darkness. And sunflowers can’t live without light for long, so when it goes into darkness, it grows cold and eventually dies.  
  


Michael gulped, realizing he would’ve died if they hadn’t come. Both boys jumped to grab him, and neither would even discuss the idea that he could’ve died.

After holding Michael for a while, they pulled back and then asked, without a moment of hesitation, if Michael would mate with them.  
  


Michael blinked and said he wasn’t a werewolf; would it even work?  
  


They shrugged and said he was enough of a werewolf to them.  
  


Michael asked what would happen if they tried, and they answered that they didn’t know.  
  


Michael nodded and then said he supposed he would be willing to do anything to not feel that horrible cold and loneliness again, so yes, he wanted to mate with them. After asking one more time to be sure, they brought Michael with them to the bed.

They began to shower him with caresses and kisses as they removed his clothes and their own. They growled and purred as they grabbed and pushed him, petted and nuzzled him. Michael felt adored and special under their aggressive affection, but he tingled even more at the idea of what was to come.  
  


Theo and Li continued licking, nipping, and pressing into Michael. It was like an elaborate dance. Michael was mesmerized and turned on by their attention.  
  


Next, they half-shifted and started to gently drag their claws across him. Their growls became deeper and more eager. They were playing with Michael at this point, making it a game between themselves who could lavish Michael better (which was a very them thing to do).  
  


Michael was fought over, jostled, smooched, squeezed, and scented until he was peppered in bruises and marks. Every action was rough and passionate, and he could barely breathe with how enthralled and aroused they made him.

Finally, when Michael was panting and nerves were shooting sparks underneath his skin, they both pressed their noses into his neck and breathed deep. Low, guttural growls rumbled from their throats, causing Michael to shiver. Theo rasped that Michael was ready. Li nodded, chomping his teeth.  
  


Michael tensed up hearing that. He had the urge to run away from these hungry, wild animals, because they looked like they were going in for the kill, but at the same time, he was transfixed by their gazes on him. Their eyes were so fierce, but also so full of love at the same time; raging and gentle, violent and comforting, just like when he first met them on the island a few years ago. So he resisted the desire to run away and tried his best to relax.  
  


Li reached up his clawed hand and raised Michael’s chin up as high as he could, exposing his neck and jawline. Then Li gently held Michael’s head down so he couldn’t move from that position. Theo licked a long, lazy stripe up his throat and nibbled on his ear lobe. Li nuzzled his nose against Michael’s cheek until Michael seemed a little calmer. They pressed their lips to the crook of his neck, leaving kisses and licks there, and then, before Michael could even process their next move, they bit down, hard.  
  


Michael’s pupils dilated and then shrank again as his skin was pierced. He yelled and tried to grip the boys for stability. A hand came up to clasp his, helping him to bear the searing pain. As he gritted his teeth, the pain stopped as suddenly as it began as something filled him. It was more of a vague feeling than any real physical sensation: warm and whole, big and sharp and so, so right. It was so all-encompassing that he didn’t even notice when the wolf boys removed their jaws and licked away all the blood around the sores.

After a minute, Li suddenly exclaimed that Michael’s eyes were glowing green, like how theirs glowed yellow. Theo sniffed and said he hadn’t become a werewolf or anything else—he smelled just as human as he had before. Li shook his head at that statement and said Michael smelled like more than that. He smelled like them, like their wolves had moved into his soul. Theo agreed.  
  


Michael asked what they meant by that. Theo answered that, from what he could guess, Michael had become their wolves’ sanctuary. For lack of a better way to describe it, their wolves chose Michael as their den and gave themselves over to Michael to allow all three of them to mate, despite the fact that Michael wasn’t a werewolf (or other were creature).  
  


Michael nodded slowly as he took in the information. Then he asked mischievously if he had any powers now, which made Li giggle. Theo shook his head with a smirk and said he didn’t think so, but he could ask Parrish.  
  


Michael looked upset again and told them he didn’t want to be left behind anymore. Theo thought for a moment and then said that he should sell the house and come live in the community with him and the others. Michael asked if they would even let him do that, and Theo said without any hesitation that they would; he was pack.  
  


Li then asked if it was still okay that he finish college and exploring the world now that they were mates. Both boys agreed that it wasn’t even a question. He smiled and said that as soon as he was done, he would come live with them. All three boys were very happy with these decisions. Li and Theo then cuddled into their new mate to rest and leave more specific planning for later. Michael didn’t object to this in the slightest.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

The werewolves all worked together to build Michael his own little house right next to the main community building, so he would have a place of his own. Then they helped him move in just as someone bought the old house.

Li went back to finish college and doing whatever else to gain the life experience his soul desired. Theo spent most of the time in wolf form out with the pack, and it was common for him to stay out in the forest for many days before coming back to the little house.

Michael didn’t mind not seeing Theo or Li as much though, because he no longer felt the fear and sadness of being alone. The mating bond hummed with their emotions and love, and his heart felt heavy with their wolves howling and running inside him. Michael now knew Theo and Li would always be his wolf boys, and he would forever be their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> This is the first story I've written since I was 14, plus it is also my first fanfic, so please be nice and give me some support! Let me know what you liked and if you would like to read the long version of this fic!


End file.
